An electric power system is composed of an EMS (Energy Management System), a SCADA (Supervisory Control And Data Acquisition), and a DMS (Distribution Management System). The EMS or the SCADA and the DMS collect and edit data about sub-systems or constituting apparatuses of the electric power system, and display the data on a monitoring screen in order to monitor and control the electric power system.
The EMS or the SCADA and the DMS use the tabular display function to reduce simple repetitive tasks for engineering the monitoring screen. Where the tabular display function is used, one thing needed is to construct one template wanted by a user to display related data in a repetitive form like a table and it is not necessary to engineer data one by one stored in a database. Furthermore, it is easy to display hierarchical data as well as repetitive data when the tabular display function is used. Where the database has not been changed, the data may be used without changing the engineered screen because the contents in the changed database are automatically applied.
FIG. 1 shows components for performing the tabular display function.
The tabular display function may be performed by an RTDB 110, an editor 120 and a viewport 130.
The RTDB (RealTime DataBase) 110 is a real-time database. Real-time data related to operating the electric power system may be stored in the RTDB 110. The real-time data may be the data measured by sub-systems or constituting apparatuses included in the electric power system and stored in the RTDB 110.
The editor 120 may provide the tabular display function so that graphic objects or data values represented depending on changes in the number of data of the database may be applied. The editor 120 is also referred to as a graphic editor.
Specifically, the editor 120 screen may be displayed with an edition screen 121 for editing a monitoring screen, a tool window 122 which is a collection of data edition tools and objects 123 and 124 hierarchically configured. Referring to FIG. 1, there is a hierarchical object composed of a higher layer object 123 and a lower layer object 124. The objects may be displayed with data connected (mapped) thereto.
The real-time data engineered by the editor 120 may be displayed in the viewport 130 in an .ivd file format.
The viewport 130 displays a monitoring screen 131 engineered through the editor 120. In this case, as shown in FIG. 1, the monitoring screen 131 is displayed with two higher layer objects 135 and 137, lower layer objects 136 and 138 for the respective higher layer objects 135 and 137. Meanwhile, although FIG. 1 shows two higher layer objects 135 and 137, higher layer objects may be added correspondingly to the real-time data. In addition, lower layer objects may be added correspondingly to the real-time data.
In this example, the user may engineer the real-time data obtained from the RTDB 110 through the editor 120 to create the monitoring screen 131, and monitor the monitoring screen 131 in the viewport 130 in real time.
FIG. 2 shows an editor screen for performing the tabular display function.
The editor 120 which engineers the monitoring screen may perform the tabular display function. The monitoring screen is composed of graphic objects (for example, circles, lines, squares, rectangles, rhombuses, etc.) and data in a database connected to the graphic objects. An example of engineering the monitoring screen may include changing shapes and sizes of graphic objects depending on data changes in the database and then predetermining visual effects of the monitoring screen.
The user may use editing tools included in the tool window positioned on the right side of the screen of the editor 120 to engineer the graphic object 123 and 124. The editing tools may include tools for engineering graphic object layers, colors, positions and widths on the screen. FIG. 2 shows tools for predetermining colors, heights, widths, tags and attributes. The engineered graphic objects 123 and 124 are displayed on the edition screen of the monitoring screen in response to user's engineering.
Connecting the engineered graphic objects to the points connected (mapped) thereto contributes to extending and displaying database configuration and graphic objects that should be displayed dynamically in the monitoring screen 131 in real time. In this case, the points may mean the concept similar to rows of a general database.
FIG. 3 shows a viewport screen which performs the tabular display function.
The monitoring screen 131 for which the engineering is completed is actually operated in the viewport 130. The viewport 130 displays the monitoring screen 131, and connects it to the database to change graphic objects 135, 136, 137 and 138 in the monitoring screen 131 and show dynamic effects of the monitoring screen 131.
As described about FIG. 2, when graphic objects 123 and 124 hierarchically structured are predetermined through the editor 120, the monitoring screen 131 of the viewport 130 displays the higher layer graphic objects 135 and 137 and the lower layer graphic objects 136 and 138 for the respective higher layer graphic objects.
As described above, the conventional tabular display function is a function for displaying data sets stored in a database in a table form by engineering the data just once. However, the time taken to display tabulars increases in proportion to the amount of data stored in the database, and it is thus impossible to implement proper response speed for users. Moreover, displaying a large volume of data lowers the performance of the tabular display function.